


Mirror Mirror

by mific



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Mirrorverse reboot - Spock and Kirk plotting to take over the Enterprise.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



> I got bunnied with this by the prompt "Villainous" over at [Drawesome](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, but my freehand drawing skills are rusty so I went with digital techniques and more use of reference material than fits the spirit of Drawesome, so as to do this idea justice.  
> I have SO MANY headcanons about this pair. In one they're in a dom/sub relationship, with Jim the impulsive sub with a fondness for knives, and Spock his Machiavellian, scheming dom. Possibly the mirrorverse is a BDSM-verse. Whatever's going on, they're definitely up to no good.  
> My other idea is that if we could scroll down and see their hands, they'd be gloved, and they're from a world in Anne Leckie's Ancilliary ‘verse, hence the pins and chest-bling. They'd be from a relatively recently annexed world that's not fully civilized yet.  
> For Punk, who I know is a big Kirk/Spock fan.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ec5d/6lbd4v5mraoukkwzg.jpg)

 

[on tumblr here](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/162978385505/mirror-mirror-ao3-post-i-got-bunnied-with-this)


End file.
